Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 7
Written by: Hakuryuu14 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven: ANOTHER WORLD (2016) ---- Previous Episode: Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 6 ---- Football is more than just a game. To the best players it means something to them. If you don’t have the drive you just simply won’t get good. Everyone needs some sort of motivation. That applies to everything ---- “Are you watching this grandpa? I’ll show you just how good of a goalkeeper I’ve become. ” Inazuma Eleven ANOTHER WORLD: Chronicles of Tyler - Raimon vs Teikoku Hibiki: “We should focus on stopping them from completing their combination hissatsus. Teikoku is a team with elite training programs. We’ve probably only seen a small fraction of their team plays.” Kazemaru: “So basically we have to stop them from doing moves like Death Zone?” Tamano: “Easier said than done..” Raimei: “We’ll be able to do it! Just gotta put our minds to it.” Tyler: “Well said.” Natsumi: “It looks like the timeout is coming to an end.” Endou: Endou nodded. “Alright team, back to our places on the field!” Kick Off Referee: Furuku Kara on for Hash Furuku: Furuku smirked at Tyler who was standing opposite him. “You ready for your defeat?” Tyler: “Keep talking. Let’s see if you can back it up on the pitch.” The referee blew his whistle to show the start of the match. Furuku kicked off by passing to Sakuma. Sakuma ran down the field while Furuku chose to stay on the halfway line. Sakuma and Karen began passing the ball to each other. Sakuma when close enough to the goal then passed the ball to Kidou so they could use Death Zone but Kazemaru intercepted the pass and controlled the ball with his chest. Kazemaru: “As if we’re just going to give you guys a goal like that!” Furuku: Then smirked and began his run. He charged towards Kazemaru and left Tyler to trail behind him. Tyler: “Damn it!” Otonashi: “How come Tyler isn’t catching up to him? Is he not fast enough?” Aki: “I’d say he is….” Natsumi: “That fool is holding back. That’s why he’s not catching up to him.” Hibiki: “I don’t think it’s foolish… he’s reserving his strength for something. What that thing is has yet to be seen.” Kazemaru and Furuku ran towards each other. Kazemaru: Kazemaru took a run up then ran in a zigzag manner with the ball just above his foot towards Furuku. “SHIPPUU DASH” Furuku: Furuku created two clones of himself, making him appear as three people. One tackled the ball from the opponent, which came to the second clone, who passes it to the last clone. The two clones then became one with the real Furuku once again. “BUNSHIN FEINT!” Kazemaru: “I got the ball stolen from me by a striker?!” A path for Furuku had been open down the field. Did the defenders leave their formation and potentially leave themselves open to death zone? Tamano: “Damn it!” Raimei: “There’s no way we can make it back in time….” Endou: Unlike the rest of the team who was starting to get worried, Endou kept his cool. In fact, he was happy that he got another attempt at stopping a shot. Rokkou: “If there’s anyone we can trust to protect the goal, it’s Mamoru.” Furuku: “That optimism…. Makes me wanna throw up!” Furuku made two clones of himself. Furuku ran towards Endou with the two partners following. The clones then jumped with him following. All three spun while airborne, and energy links appear between each player. Tyler: “No flipping way…” Furuku and clones: They descended on the ball, charging it with energy while spinning, and kicked it. “BUNSHIN DEATH ZONE” Endou: Endou twisted his around making yellow energy veil appear spinning around the user. He gathered energy into his right hand, then raises it to create a huge hand. The user then thrusts the hand forward but once again, the hand shattered leaving the ball to go flying into the net. Yamino: “What the hell was that?... Was that a one man death zone?” Endou: “I could feel it…. That was as strong as the original version. Gouenji: “The Clone Striker….” Tyler: “The clone what?” Furuku: “I see you’ve heard of me.” Karen: “Why do you think Commander kept the lazy bastard on our team?” Sakuma: “He has a gift for replicating our combination moves. He’s a one man army.” Endou: Endou got up. “Sorry guys. But I’ll get the next one! Just keep em coming and I promise to do my best!” Gouenji: “We know you will Endou.” Tyler: “And for every goal they score. We’ll get it back.” Yamino: “Yeah. You can count on us.” Kidou: ‘Their spirits! They’re still high after that!? No. It just shot up.’ Kidou thought to himself. “Why won’t you break?!” Rokkou: “Because that’s not our football.” Despite scoring a goal the Teikoku team was irritated by this. Furuku: “They’re quite the nuisance aren’t they, captain?” Kidou: “We’ll just have to destroy them.” Teikoku 2 - 1 Raimon: Gouenji: Gouenji passed the ball to Tyler. Furuku, Karen, Domuen and Sakuma called down penguins. The penguins attacked their opponents and cleared the way leaving only Endou to stand in the way. The ball rolled towards Furuku’s feet. Together the strikers ran up the field. Konpeito: “We’re sick of being left behind!” Furuku: “Yeah right, what are you gonna do little kid.” Tamano and Konpeito: “THIS!” They said together. Tamano ran up with Konpeito towards Furuku, only to disappear from his sight and kick him from behind. “FADE-” Konpeito then stole the ball and slided away. “STEAL!” Rokkou: “Their own hissatsu? Konpeito! Pass it here” Konpeito kicked the ball towards Rokkou. Rokkou ran towards Pantsu. While in possession of the ball, Rokkou performed multiple back handsprings. He then sprung up into the air, spinning their body while flying above the target, then landing on the other side with the ball. Natsumi: “First half is almost over……” Rokkou passed to Gouenji. Tsumuji: “CYCLONE!” Tsumuji swiftly got the ball back from Gouenji before kicking it to Karen Tyler: “We can’t let them score again!” Tsumuji kicked the ball to Kidou who brought his leg up to kick the ball to Doumen but it was a fake. He flicked the ball to the right at the last second giving the ball to Furuku who was open. Endou: “I WON’T LET YOU SCORE AGAIN! I WILL PROTECT THE GOAL!” The Raimon players ran back in a last ditch effort Furuku: “SAKUMA!” Furuku lifted the ball up by back flipping. Sakuma sent it back down with a header then the Furuku slammed the ball engulfed in a fiery aura at Endou. Endou: “Grrr.” Endou swung his fist at the ball once Gouenji: “He’s not using God Hand?” Endou: “I TOLD YOU, I’M STOPPING THE BALL!!!” Endou kept on punching the ball rapidly as hard as he could. The Raimon players stopped running and smiled. They trusted Endou. He was their captain after all. “BAKURETSU PUNCH!” Finally Endou punched it away with an uppercut leaving the ball to roll off the field. The Referee blew his half time whistle. The team ran towards the bench. Gouenji lagging behind. Gouenji: “I’m sorry guys…. If only I got past that defender and scored.” Tyler grabbed a piece of paper, rolled it up and hit Gouenji over the head of it. Tyler: “So what if we’re behind and they’re kicking off?” Endou: “Tyler’s right! We just have to come back even harder next half! I failed to stop shots but you don’t see me getting down about it. Just do your best and play our soccer and it’ll all be great in the end. That goes for all of you.” Hibiki: “We should head to the half time room so we can go over our strategy.” Endou: ‘We’ve come a long way since that day…. The day we formed and we first played Teikoku.’ TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER EPISODE 1 Signature Fire Tornado Great Blaster Category:Hakuryuu14